Nothing Else Mattters
by Tituba Parris
Summary: Ehem! A little fic I dreamed up. And I can't go into detail... but if you already read the series your interested right? This is a very depressing story, but don't worry... I'll make you feel better by the end.
1. Take A Walk Outside Your Mind

This fic was written by Titubs Parris. All credit goes to her   
~~ 

Nothing Else Matters   
Take a Walk Outside Your Mind  
by Tituba Parris 

_ I'm down a one-way street   
With a one-night stand, With a one track mind   
Out in no-man´s land   
(The punishment sometimes don´t seem to fit the crime)   
Yeah there´s a hole in my soul   
But one thing I´ve learned   
For every love letter written   
There´s another burned   
(So you tell me how it´s gonna be this time)   
Is it over, Is it over   
´Cause I'm blowin´ out the flame _   
-Aerosmith 

Finally, the day had come and they would be married soon. Scarlet watched as her father made his way to her.  
"I still don't know why you would marry that... thing." Frieza sent a hasty glance at the Sayijin of the audience.  
"Oh daddy!" Scarlet tittered, cuffing her father's shoulder. "He's not that bad really."  
"Humph." Her father crossed his arms over his chest. "Well he better get here soon." He checked the clock on the wall. "It's almost time to start."  
"Maybe he lost track of time or maybe he's being held up." Scarlet suggested.  
"How could a boy like that be held up?! His feet move faster than his mouth does, and that my dear is an amazing feat in itself!"  
"You'll see daddy... he'll come." Scarlet assured. He loves me... and soon you will see how much! She smiled at the thought. Soon they wold be together forever, and nothing would separate them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an hour into the ceremony and Goten still hadn't shown up. Maybe he's sick. I should probably find him. Yes that has to be it. Scarlet reasoned to herself as she twisted the flower arrangement in her hands. He just fell asleep or something... The more excuses she thought up the more anxious she became. Maybe... maybe he's just scared. Maybe he needed more time before he did this. I probably rushed him. Then she remembered that he picked out the date of their wedding. Her hands started to tremble as she stood their for yet another hour.   
One look at her father and she knew he was angry. His jaw was clenched, she could even hear his teeth grinding in his agitated state. Angry that he had even allowed a Sayijin boy to get to his daughter. Then for the brat to not even show up was a horrible atrocity! She knew that he father was planing to kill Son Goten at this very moment.... for making a fool of his only child.  
One more hour. He'll come... He'll come! He said he would... he... At this point tears started to roll down her face. She dropped her bouquet and let her face fall into her hands. She felt her father's arms go around her. Even though she knew he wanted to say something about how the Sayijin were scum, he bit his tongue, not wanting to hurt her.   
Almost every one had left. The Son family and her own were almost asleep with boredom. They were the only one's who cared to stay. She walked over to them and told them how sorry she was for their long wait. Her uncle and grandfather looked absolutely, one hundred and one percent pissed. Her grandfather was angry at her for even making this fiasco happen and her uncle was angry at Goten for standing her up. When I go home! She thought angrily, all her sadness had long since left her. Son Goten will get the biggest earful in history! She was going to kill him! How dare he do this to her?! She ran down the street, in full wedding attire, ready to stomp Goten from here and back until he came up with a reasonable excuse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier...

Goten picked up the phone and held it up to his ear with his shoulder, he danced around his room trying to put his shoe on with one foot in the air and the other trying vainly to hold him up. "Hello? Parisu?" She talked and he laughed. "No, no... I'm late. I fell asleep on the couch and I'm a little late." He paused, lacing up his shoes. "Oh... I don't know... TWO HOURS!" He practically shouted. He went up to his mirror and hastily did up his bow tie. He ran his hands through his newly cut hair, hating it's length but wanting to look his best for when he got married. He really didn't feel like hearing Frieza talk about his hair all night.  
"Hmmm?" Goten redid his tie, not being able to get it right. "Yeah, it's that girl remember? The one with the tail?" More talking. "No... she's not a freak." Finally he got it right. Where's my jacket? He thought. "Parisu... you are being silly." Goten laughed. "What... what would I do if you were where?" He shook his head.  
"If I was here." A voice said from behind him, making him yelp in surprised.  
"Oh, Parisu!" Goten threw his hand over his heart, feeling it beat rapidly underneath his palm. "You scared me!"  
"Goten..." Parisu smiled. "You know you don't want to get married to her."  
Goten gave her an angry look. "Your crazy." He went back to the mirror, finding his jacket. Parisu's hand snatched out and undid his tie, he looked at her as if she had gone mad. "What is wrong with you?" He tried getting his accessory back but she held it away from him.  
"Would you just listen to me!" She shouted, holding the tie in her fists. "If you do then I'll let you have this back... I'll even put it on for you!" Goten decided to wait for a moment... then the second he got his object back he would ditch this girl in some rough part of town. "Goten... you don't really love this girl do you?"  
"Yes I do... why would I marry her?" Goten snapped.  
"To get back at me." Parisu said softly. "I know now what I did was wrong."  
"Well it's too late for that now." Goten replied, standing up, not wanted to hear more. Scarlet is going to kill me! He got a migraine just thinking of the tongue lashing he would receive for being three hours late.  
"No it's not." Parisu said sweetly. "We still have a chance." When it looked like he was about to talk again she shushed him by putting two fingers to his lips. "Remember when we were together?" She asked, smiling radiantly. "We were happy weren't we?" He reluctantly nodded. "Look... I know this girl has gotten you distracted, she's kind of pretty I'll give her that." Parisu shrugged. "But we have much more than the two of you do. We were ment for each other." She said with an all fire conviction. "I know you might feel something toward her... but you already know what she is like. She'll just control you... just like her father controlled Vegeta."  
"But how did you know-?" His mouth was closed for him again.  
"That doesn't matter." Tears started to form in her eyes. "What matters is that you have a chance to make every thing right again."  
"But Scarlet and I are going to get married." Doubt suddenly entered his head. What if he was just trying to get Parisu back for what she had done to him?  
"I was so stupid." The tears spilled over onto her cheeks. "I let you go for some fool who didn't love me." She sobbed a little and kept looking at him. "But you have always loved me... ever since we were small remember? Remember?" She repeated. "I've always loved you."  
Goten felt her pain and suffering. It wasn't to long ago when he felt the same way about her. She had just slowly felt it coming... now it had blown up into her face. Tears started making their way down his face when he realized that she must be human too. "And I have loved you too." He admitted.  
"Please... I'm begging you." Parisu walked up to him. "Please don't do this to us. You don't have to get married. It's your choice." She tipped her head up and let her lips touch his.  
He felt her soft lips against his own, his eyes went wide for a moment, then closed. He couldn't believe it, but he was kissing her back. Then, without warning, he remembered why he had loved her for so long.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet was rounding the corner of the Son house now. She would just go inside... calmly listen to his every word... then she would wring his neck.  
She saw a flicker of movement in his widow and for so odd reason her subconscious was urging her too look. When she did he heart sank all the way to her feet. She just stood there and watched. Watched as her heart and dreams were taken away from her. Watched as the person she trusted the most... was kissing someone else. She ran excuses for him in her head over and over. Maybe he's just saying good bye. Like a good bye kiss or something... but as much as she wanted it to be true... it couldn't. She looked up as the two kissed passionately, just as he would have done to her.  
Scarlet looked down at herself. Her dress... she bunched up the skirt of it in her fists. She clenched the fabric to her tightly, as if she wanted to remember the feel of it, then ripped it off. It was almost as if the garment was burning her, like she had to get it off of her. She held the pretty cloth in her arms for long moments, looking at it and touching it's silkiness. This was supposed to be her wedding night. This was supposed to be her and Goten's day together. The first person she ever gave her heart to... the first one she ever trusted with it had just ripped it out and stepped on it.  
She threw the ripped dress away from her, sending a small blast to it to incinerate it.  
Things would still be alright. She assured herself, holding herself tightly, trying to give her cold body some sort of comfort. He's just confused right now... it hasn't been so long since he broke up with Parisu right? Well... he's just having some mixed emotions. This did nothing to calm her, did nothing to help the swelling she felt in her chest that almost made it unbearable to breath. He'll say it was an accident... it will all blow over and he'll come back to me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand..." Scarlet was shaking, her body hurt all over. "I-I thought it was different. Y-you said that I-"  
"I know." Goten tried to tell her in the best way possible that what he had down was wrong. "I'm sorry."  
"But... why didn't you tell me?" Scarlet kept the tears in, thanking her father for instilling some pride in her to keep her tears at bay. "You said I was different. You said that you could trust me..." She had to stop constantly to keep from crying.  
"I know... that's why it's hurting me so much to tell you." Goten fought back tears of his own.  
"You said that..." She had to stop. "You said that we would always be together."  
"I know."  
"I just don't understand you." Scarlet stood up, took her bag containing all her things. "I guess I never will." She turned to see his face, just one last time to remember him forever.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Goten repeated, over and over, until she left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scarlet!" Trunks ran up to her when she stopped right out the door of the Son house, stopped then went into a state of huffing. He straitened his back and told her what he knew of the current situation. "Chi Chi called my mom last night, she said Goten was doing something with Parisu and that you were upset about it."  
"Yes." Was all she could say to him.  
"Well, what did he do?" Trunks asked, obviously concerned with what his best friend was doing when he was supposed to get married to the girl in front of him.  
"He's... going back out with Parisu." Scarlet lowered her face so he could not see the shame that was written all over her face. "I'm sorry." Trunks blurted out, putting a hand over his eyes and on his forehead.  
She smiled at him as kindly as she could. "That's what he said." "What's going to happen?" Trunks worried, taking his hand off his face to peer at her. "Where will you go?"  
"Back to my family I suppose." Scarlet's lips trembled a bit. "If they will take me back." She laughed a little. "You know... I think it's funny." She looked up at the dark balmy sky with watery eyes. "Even though he is a Sayijin and I'm just some... lizard girl. I thought that we would always understand one another and we would never be separated." She choked on her words. "When I first saw him, I felt something, and as time went on I thought we had something special. I was even... stupid enough to believe that we would be soul mates. That we were made for each other even with the diversity between our families." She paused, waiting for Trunks to condemn her for speaking her mind, but when he said nothing she continued. "I was even more foolish to believe that he would love someone like me." A half sob was emitted from, her lips. "When I knew he was the one for me. When I thought of him I knew that was how love felt.... and... I wish I hadn't." Her voice was so soft that it was hardly discernable. "I wish I never knew how love felt." She broke down and started sobbing.  
Trunks took her in his arms, patting her back, speaking words of comfort. "It's okay." He rocked her back and forth. "Every thing will be alright again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But it wasn't. When she returned home to her family she received a cool greeting from every one except for her father. Her uncle looked at her angrily every day as did her grandfather. She knew the reason behind their hellish looks too.  
Scarlet has smeared the family name. She had tainted it irreparably with he idiotic crush for some monkey. To them, she was worse then the whores that sold themselves out on the streets. The only reason they tolerated her presence was because her father made them. She would never be their equal again. She would never again hear their words of praise at how strong she was or how beautiful she had become. To them she was an ugly monster... something that had no place or ever would again in this world.

_Take a walk outside your mind   
Tell me how it feels to be   
The one who twists the knife inside of me   
Take a look and you will find there´s nothing there girl   
Yeah I swear, I'm telling you girl yeah ´cause   
There´s a hole in my soul that´s been killing me forever   
It´s a place where a garden never grows   
There´s a hole in my soul, yeah I should have known better   
´Cause your love´s like a thorn without a rose _


	2. Your Love is a Thorn Without a Rose

Nothing Else Matters II   
Your love is a Thorn Without a Rose  
by Tituba Parris 

_ I'm as dry as a seven-year drought   
I got dust for tears   
And I'm all tapped out   
(Sometimes I feel broken and can´t get fixed)   
I know there´s been all kinds of shoes underneath your bed   
Now I sleep with my boots on but you´re still in my head   
(And something tells me this time I'm down to my last licks)   
´Cause if it´s over, Then it´s over _   
-Areosmith 

She had given up her pride. Had given up her families respect and love. Had even given up her father's approval to be with him. To be with a Sayijin. She watched as the purple sheets on her bed wavered in front of her eyes. Lately, she hadn't found much to be thankful for. She had one feeling of gratitude though. She was so grateful that her family would let her be with them. Even if nothing could ever be the same, she could at least glimpse at the people who loved her before she had went to Earth. The people who pushed her to be a great warrior, and who would have protected her with their lives some where in time.  
Goten... I don't know what to do. She thought of their first time together. It doesn't matter. She could have laughed at her stupidity. How could she believe a Sayijin would be interested in her for long? She didn't even look like him! For god's sake she wasn't even his species!   
I've been waiting for you. Memories flooded her mind, and with a disgusting clarity she remembered what was now her shame. I love you Goten. she had said those words with such innocence, unknowing of her future.  
I've never met anyone like you. Their horrible dialog replayed itself. She shuddered in the memory that she gave herself to some one who didn't care. She panted, needing air but not wanting it. I love you. Her heart jerked inside her chest, twisting painfully in her thoughts. Let me fight fight for my lady, for you. I want you to marry me. Then at least I'll be out be out there in a battle for a cause worth fighting for. He had made her believe him heart and soul. He probably thought he was being truthful at the time. He just needed someone to warm his heart after being casually thrown aside by some girl that didn't want him.  
When she thought of it. She didn't blame Parisu for what happened. Parisu had nothing to do with Goten's actions. Goten himself was. Yet strangely, she didn't blame him either. Goten was still so young in his mind and didn't seem to fully grasp everything around him. Scarlet could only blame herself.  
I shouldn't have got so caught up in it all. She smiled up at her ceiling. He loved me as his friend I think... and he just took that the wrong way. The feeling was so different for me... I love daddy, but this is different. With a realization she knew she could not shake she knew that she still loved him. It was so hard to believe. She still loved him, no matter what he did, no matter the consequences she suffered, she loved him. Oh, just let me have strength to forget him. She prayed. Please let me have the strength to survive without him here with me.

* * *

_ And it´s driving me insane   
Take a walk outside your mind   
Tell me how it feels to be   
The one who twists the knife inside of me   
Take a look and you will find there´s nothing there girl   
Yeah I swear, I'm telling you girl yeah ´cause   
There´s a hole in my soul that´s been killing me forever   
It´s a place where a garden never grows   
There´s a hole in my soul, Yeah, I should have known better   
´Cause your love´s like a thorn without a rose _  
-Areosmith

It was five months now since her wedding and still she hadn't forgotten him. It was so hard now that he father was gone. Her grandfather would openly insult her now. Would say he would teach her something she would never forget. She didn't care though. Nothing else mattered to her anymore. Her heart beat for no one, she even selfishly wouldn't let it beat for her father who had lost so much. Daddy is a survivor... he loved mommy so much. Yet, he got over her for me.  
"Why do you continue to shame up by staying?" Her grandfather's voice boomed into her ears. "It would have been better if you had died after you sent us away from Earth so you could be with that disgusting monkey." He sneered at her. "If you were so desperate I would have solved your problem for you."  
Scarlet couldn't believe it... but she could feel even more sickened by her grandfather. He had just told her that he would have taken her. It made her want to throw up.  
Kold sensed her disapproval at his statement. "What? Not good enough for you? I guess you like to make love to animals more than you like to with people." he grabbed her by the arm and jerked her close to him, and she looked up frightened. "I should you know... your not worth your weight here anymore. Your nothing to us... I don't know why you even bother living here anymore." He took her pink face in his hand, squishing her cheeks cruelly.  
A flood of depression consumed her body, as did a growing awareness that her grandfather might just carry out his threats. He was going to hurt her, and he was going to enjoy it. There was nothing she could do to stop him unless she transformed. He seemed to have read her thoughts because in that instant her reached behind her and shattered her tail. She let out a high pitched shriek that was quickly muffled by his mouth. She started to kick at him, claw at his face, but she couldn't fight him in her state of pain and agony. Whenever she would try to defend herself he would just hurt her again. He ran his tongue across her teeth and twisted her tail again. Soon she had a growing expectance to what was happening to her. The pain would stop as long as she would remain still and do as he said.  
His hand reached for the back of her neck and made her to look at him. "Think of all the fun we'll have." These were his last words before he forced her to the floor.

* * *

"Are you feeling better my dear?" Frieza asked for the hundredth time. Scarlet only nodded her head shakily. Kold wouldn't kill her father as long as she wouldn't speak. As long as she wouldn't speak. "Please... talk soon my little darling." Frieza took her in his arms and rocked her as if she were but a small child. "Please do not let that Sayijin's betrayal consume you."  
But father... it is so much more than that now.

* * *

Scarlet watched she odd power in the bottle as if fluffed around in it's casing. She had smuggled it into the palace. No one would know... until tomorrow morning. Then she would be gone. She popped the cork to the small thing and choked down it's contents with a glass of water. She placed the little glass object down with a small "Tink."-ing sound. She curled up on her bed, raising the covers up above her face, looking at the light that shined through the purple sheet. That old lamp that he father had given her when she was but a baby. It wasn't too late to turn back was it? No, she wouldn't. It was better this way. Soon she would never think of Goten again... and he father would be safe. Goten... my dearest... my love... I'm so sorry that I wasn't the one for you. I hope you will not be sad by my passing, I hope you never learn of this and remember me the way I was forever. I hope you have a happy life with the one that could give you love and children to seal that bond. Something I could never have given you.  
She closed her eyes, and with a smile on her lips, she took her last breath, and exhaled it very slowly, her last thoughts were of Goten. A single tear rolled down her face. Nothing else matters... except for you...

* * *

Scarlet's eyes fluttered. When she looked up she saw Goten standing above her with a worried look on his face.  
Scarlet is crying for some reason. I wonder what is happening to her? Goten thought. "Scarlet... wake up... you've had a fever for the past few days. It's almost gone... you can get up now." He nudged her. "What?" She eyes opened fully to see his face. "Was that j-just a dream?" She asked shakily, her voice sound almost too hopeful. "You didn't leave me for Parisu right?"  
"Oh that? Of course I left you for Parisu!" Goten tittered.  
"What?!" Scarlet felt as if she had been torn from one night mare and been strategically placed in another.  
"Yeah... and you know what? That's not all!" He tore his skin off to reveal her uncle... Kooler?! "Surprise!" He blew the her bangs back with his mighty yell. "Fooled you didn't I?!"  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

* * * 

Scarlet woke up with a start. Her uncle.... really Goten?! Whoa that's way past weird! Well... considering her uncle's love for pranks anything was possible. She felt someone touching her in familiar places, she looked beside her. A hand curled over her shoulder and brought her closer to him. His face was a sleepy one, yet so full of love and contentment she was almost afraid to speak.  
"You must have had a bad dream." He said knowingly, he calmed her with warm kisses to her lips and neck before settling her down beside him again. Covering her with the warmth of his body.  
"Yes... a very bad dream." She snuggled her face against his chest, blushing. "I love you Son Go-chan."  
"I love you too." He smiled, resting his chin on the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair. "Always."

THE END

ha-HA! Got you didn't I?! You should know better than to believe everything I write! *Laughs* You all probably think I'm an asshole right now for doing that but I just could resist! Have fun with the next chapters in my stories! 


End file.
